Survival
by dersea
Summary: When Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side but fails to act quickly enough he'll have to survive with Master Windu and learn to take down the Empire or die at the hands of a man that will make the last thing he sees is his child become a sith


Anakin sat in the council chambers. It was sundown to the rest of Coruscant but to him it felt like it was eternity. A part of him told him that he had to go help the chancellor, but part of him said that he had to stay right there for he had seen what the dark side has done to people. Dooku, one of the best jedi the galaxy had ever seen and now when he looked back on it he saw that the same man no longer existed. There was only a man that depended on anger and hate. But the same time he also saw a man who looked sad. He truly was losing his mind on what to do.

It was then he heard the voice of Palpatine inside his head repeating the exact same thing. _'You realize if I die, there will be no chance to save the woman you love.'_

It was then Anakin made up his mind. Padme was the only reason in the entire galaxy why he actually wanted to live and if she died he would die. So he got up and he ran out of the council chambers and ran for his starfighter.

Right now as long as he could make it there on time before Master Windu could kill him vice versa everything was going to be okay.

As he arrived in the office he was shocked at what he saw. Three dead Jedi bodies on the ground and Master Windu holding a lightsaber to the chancellor's throat while he was backed up to the wall in fear, for the first time in a long time.

It was then the familiar cold voice of Mace Windu said "You are under arrest my lord."

As Anakin turned to see the Chancellor all he heard was him saying something about the Jedi trying to take over, and destroy the Republic.

It was then Windu spoke again, "The oppression of the sith will never return." He paused to catch his breath. "You have lost."

As Anakin was starting to have his worries of Mace killing the chancellor he spoke in a deep tone that was unrecognizable by the deepness that it held. "No. No. No. You have lost!" Palpatine yelled out as he released a surge of Force lightning that was more volatile than Obi-wan's cooking. As expected Mace was deflecting it with his lightsaber but, struggled as he kept the lightning at bay.

Anakin wanted to end the fighting right there. But he couldn't no matter what it was a lose-lose situation. He helps out Windu, Padme dies. He helps out Palpatine, the sith will return to the galaxy. No matter what he did everything would turn out to be a disaster.

Palpatine kept on saying he had the power to save the one he loved, while Windu begged for him to end the chancellor and not to fall to the dark side.

As he thought about it he imagined how everything would work out, if he helped the chancellor he would lose his soul but Padme would still be alive, But he remembered Yoda's words right then, '_The dark side, twists people until beyond Recondition they are'._ Would Padme still love him if he had no soul?

Now if he helped out Mace he wasn't even sure if his child would even live so he may even as well live a lonely life. The Light was fighting the darkness within him. But he remembered something that his mother had told him a long time ago, _'Trust your Instincts Ani, They will never lead you wrong if you follow your heart.' _Then he made up his decision which was something that Palpatine didn't foresee.

He immediately tossed his lightsaber over to Mace giving him more defenses, this normally wouldn't have worried Palpatine but as Anakin took one step closer to him he realized that the chosen one would never turn to the dark side. He then did something that caught everyone off guard. He reached deeply into the dark side and summoned the angriest thought that he had and he released it all in one powerful lightning attack.

This actually was too much power for the master to hold down and he got shocked. By the time Palpatine finished Windu he tossed the body out of the already shattered window.

Any thought of Palpatine actually could save Padme was over. After seeing that he realized that the dark side would never help save people, it would only destroy them.

Anakin started a charge into Palpatine in hopes of throwing him out of the window. Both his and Master Windu's lightsabers fell with Windu, so this was as good as nothing. But Palpatine saw this coming and he flipped over Anakin as he was about to push him out.

Palpatine cackled happily as he went to his commlink to inform the senate about an emergency session. Even though Skywalker was falling to his death it didn't matter to him anymore. He had around five expert assassins and either one of them would make a decent apprentice until he found someone more powerful to take their place.

He turned on the comm station and he called out his new apprentice. "Darth Ménel go to the Jedi temple and wait for the 501st to arrive and then kill all the Jedi."

"_It will be done my lord"___the voice called out.

"It better be because you know what punishments are for failures don't you now." Sidious then ended the call and commed another person.

"Christine you will go to the Mustafar System and wipe out the separatist leaders then we will have peace." Palpatine told the girl.

"_It will be done my Lord."_ Christine called out as she turned off the comm link.

Palpatine was about to comm his other apprentices but as he reached out into the force he felt their deaths. 'Idiots.' Palpatine thought. 'I told them not to go on one mission and they disobey me and get themselves killed while doing so.'

He then opened the Comm link to all clone troopers and told them, "Execute Order 66."

As he closed the channel he was actually happy that he had more than one apprentice. But more importantly these apprentices were extremely powerful. In fact they nearly rivaled his count. As long as he had those two plus another child on the way from Skywalker he would be virtually untouchable. All he had to do was wait.


End file.
